Eddie Brock Gets Hot n Heavy
by LeiasGoldBikini69
Summary: After being fired from his prestigious journalist position, Eddie Brock seeks revenge...one way or another.


"Its Brock, sir. Edward Brock Jr."

A young man with dirty blond hair cropped short on a head too big to be reasonably carried on a neck stood confidently before the almighty Jameson in the middle of the Daily Bugle head editor's office. He smiled encouragingly at the unimpressed boss who stood with his hands on his hips defiantly, taking in the curious sight before him. This young lad wanted a _job?_ He hadn't given one of those un years. Simply too many things to pay for. His kid's education. The Planetarium! His wife's nose job. And his god-awful cocaine addiction. He huffed and shook his head as an answer.

"Beat it, kid, these parts are too tough for the likes of you!" He puffed a long drag on his heroine-laced cigar and slumped back in his chair, letting the effects of the really illegal drug wash over him like a warm cloth.

Brock, however, did not seem to get the memo. He shuffled forward a couple inches, looking nervously around, and once again engaged in conversation.

"You know," he began conspiratorial, speaking only out of the corner of his mouth, "I can offer things other than photographs…"

These words dredged Jameson out of his stupor. He sat up rather suddenly, his beady eyes intent on this interesting newcomer.

"And what's that supposed to mean, kid?" Jameson asked skeptically, scoffing at the idea that this guy could offer him more than what he already had.

"Well," Brock said, twirling his luscious locks, "if it stays in between us, I have many...assets…" At these words he unbuttoned his dress shirt four buttons down and opened it up just wide enough for Jameson to get a glimpse of a miraculous cleavage, absolutely DD. JJ's eyebrows perked up at the sight of this, and he moved quickly to his office window to shut the blinds.

"Now that we're on the same page, I think I see what you mean." Jameson spoke to the near darkness of the room. He too moved forward with barely concealed haste, closing the gap between him and Brock in a matter of seconds. He slid his hand roughly behind him, knocking down the original photos that Brock had brought with him. A snarl from Brock told them both that they were ready for the long haul.

JJ licked his lips savagely and head butted the egotistical Eddie Brock full on. He let out a cry, though not from pain. Instead, he let his eyes roll back into his head, letting sensations of pain and wonder flow through him at once. JJ sat back and waited for the stupor to come to an end. His turn would be next.

At the end of an all too short 5 seconds of pleasure, Eddie leapt 5 feet straight onto JJ's desk. The latter gaped up with amazement, sure that great things would come from this. And come they did.

Eddie let his shirt fall to the group with a _plunk,_ and finally his womanhood was revealed to his audience of one: Two mammoth superbreasts flanked each side of his chest, positively dripping with some sort of black gooey substance. JJ squealed like a horny pig and hastened towards the inviting mammaries. Deeply he drank from his fountain of youth, letting the Essence of Eddie fill him to the brim. Eddie only moaned encouragingly and nodded, eyes closed, feeding his young. He pushed JJ's head roughly into his bust, wanting to please him.

The feed was just about over and JJ was feeling quite full. With a final _suck_ he pulled his head away from the 2 inch long nipples now swollen and raw. However, Eddie's firm hand kept him stuck in place. He frowned slightly, unsure of whether this was some kind of roleplay. He edged his head away once more, again being roughly forced back into Eddie's titties. What was going on?

He got his answer when he felt it. A rumbling deep inside his nether regions. He began to sweat profusely, and was about to throw up. With growing horror he looked down at his own stomach and saw a writhing, dark mass moving inside of himself. In a final burst of pain he fell crumpled to the floor, the symbiote now taking over his internal organs and limbs to match. He looked up one final time to see Eddie's broken corpse falling down from the top of JJ's desk before all went black.

In what seemed like hours later, JJ woke up in a mean ol sweat. He was lying exactly how he was before, and it took him a moment to realize what had transpired. Eddie...the titties...the symbiote….

He pushed himself up shakily from the ground and took in his immediate surroundings. There were the photos strewn about the room, exactly as before. The blinds and lights were still shut, and only about 5 minutes seemed to have passed since the ordeal. What JJ did not see, however, was Eddie's body.

He frowned and moved carefully to the spot where it lay only minutes before. He felt the air grow cold around him, as if a dark presence had been there once before. Just as he was standing up to go alert the authorities, he felt something weighing him down from his chest area. In a gasp of surprise, he saw two giant breasts, nearly identical to those of Eddie, hanging unceremoniously from his once somewhat flat pectoral plates. He saw them drip with the same black substance that had been found in Eddie's own mammaries.

In a dawn of realization, JJ accepted the truth. He was the next in line, the chosen successor...and succeed he would.


End file.
